


Not gone

by flowerymoonlight



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22360843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerymoonlight/pseuds/flowerymoonlight
Relationships: Loki/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Not gone

“Damn it, listen to me. I’m older and wiser.”

“Yeah, well you’re half right.” Despite the situation, you weren’t one to stress about things like a broken vase. Especially not at Avengers Tower. Loki was just being dramatic.

“I’m going to pretend like you didn’t say that,” He scowled at you while pacing back and forth.

“Look, it’s not such a big deal. I’m pretty sure Tony can replace it in like a few hours.” Loki huffed at your attempts at reassuring him and you sighed, moving to stand in front of him and placing your hands on his forearms.

“But you already know that, so, why is this going in your head so much?” You whispered, trying to look into his eyes and figure out why a broken vase was turning such a big deal.

“Because they already think I’m crazy and evil and I don’t even know what else and I don’t want to add bad temper on that list.” He explained taking a step closer to you so that your noses almost touched. “They have enough to torment me with,” Loki’s voice was soft and if you could you would see the vulnerable glint in his eyes.

You sighed, feeling your heart twist in your chest. It hurt him enough that his brother couldn’t trust him of all people but having the rest of the Avengers mock him day in and day out wasn’t something anyone would like. It hurt you even more that you had to watch through it all and you could do nothing about it.

“You know they don’t mean that,” you moved even closer, running your nose along the length of his. “, it’s just how they communicate. You might actually be Tony’s best friends.” The chuckle that earned you made you smile – lifting your hand to his chin and making him look at you.

“And even if they do mean all that, you know it’s not true.” You reassured him, starring into his bright eyes and saw stars lining them. Loki simply nodded, letting his forehead rest against yours for a moment before lifting his head with newfound vigor and the broken vase forgotten.

It only took half a second, from the moment that Thor walked down the hallway and took Loki’s gaze away from you. Sometimes Loki loved his brother – sometimes he hated him. This was one of the latter.

Thor looked at him with something sad in his eyes. Loki had seen it before. It was always the same when you were around. And frankly, he didn’t want to hear his brother’s lecture tonight. That can wait for another day. He turned his back and begun to walk away.

“Talkin’ with her?” Thor didn’t need to say who – Loki knew. He stopped in his tracks, his back still facing Thor and not making any moves to do otherwise. He didn’t give him an answer either. Thor knew perfectly well.

“You can’t keep doing this brother!” Was it anger that Loki heard in his brother’s voice? Or was it desperation? He didn’t like either of them.

“You have to let her go,” Loki could hear the tears now in his voice. It brought a wet layer over his eyes but he refused to listen to him. He can’t let you go because you’re not gone. Not to him.

So, he walked away from his brother. Walking to his room and locking himself inside where he can bring you back. Where you never left him or this world. Where he can hold you in his arms without everyone telling him he’s crazy.

Where you are.


End file.
